To See What It's Like
by Satan Abraham
Summary: It had been proposed by a very red-faced Mondo, that they fool around a little bit. Just to see what it was like, just to pass the time during this killing thing. [ishimondo] [nsfw] [oneshot]


The two of them sat about a foot apart on Mondo's bed, glancing at each other every so often, hands fidgeting on laps, faces red.

Eventually, Mondo cleared his throat.

"So," he said. "Do you, ah-"

He cut himself off, and Ishimaru glanced at him. If he was being completely honest with himself, he had absolutely no clue how to start something like this. It had been proposed by a very red-faced Mondo, that they fool around a little bit. Just to see what it was like, just to pass the time during this killing thing.

And…

Here they were.

Ishimaru swallowed and glanced at Mondo. He caught Mondo's eye and Mondo looked away.

Oh, damn it all.

He scooted over so that he was right next to Mondo, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration, and then grabbed Mondo by the collar and yanked him into a kiss. Their mouths clashed together and it hurt a _lot _more than Ishimaru was expecting it to – he let go of Mondo and pressed a hand to his mouth.

"Ouch," he said. Mondo rubbed his mouth for a few moments, and then, apparently inspired by Ishimaru's unwillingness to sit there in an awkward silence for another ten full minutes, pushed Ishimaru's hand away from his mouth and kissed him back. Mondo was a bit better, though it still hurt more than Ishimaru thought it probably should.

Ishimaru's hands made their way clumsily to Mondo's chest and pushed his motorcycle jacket down. Mondo encouraged it, and them he fumbled with Ishimaru's many buttons for a long, long time before Ishimaru finally broke away and undid them himself.

"Sorry," Mondo muttered, and Ishimaru nodded a few times. As soon as Ishimaru's jacket was off of him, Mondo kissed him again, pushing him back on the bed, and Ishimaru kissed Mondo back. It was sloppy, and it hurt when one of them kissed too hard, and he _was still wearing his shoes._

"Hold on, hold on-" Ishimaru said, wriggling out from underneath Ishimaru. He unlaced his boots. It took about five minutes. Mondo used this time to get rid of his pants and tanktop, and Ishimaru copied him. Mondo was wearing tiger-print boxer briefs. Ishimaru stared. He felt a bit underdressed in plain white briefs. Also, Mondo's thighs were right there, in his face and muscular, and he swallowed a little to try and calm himself down.

"So," Mondo coughed, and Ishimaru looked up at his face. It wasn't as though they had not seen each other naked before. It was a good way for men to bond. Apparently, another good way for men to bond was to 'fool around' after getting naked.

It seemed like a different way of bonding, though, and Mondo's muscles now meant a lot of a different thing to Ishimaru. He swallowed again, his eyes always going back to those tiger print boxer briefs.

"So," Ishimaru said. He stood up, pushed his boots to the side with one foot. Mondo reached out, awkward, and ended up grabbing Ishimaru around the waist and pulling him into a crushing sort-of hug, sort-of kiss. Ishimaru's back cracked a little sickeningly, but if Mondo heard it, he ignored it.

"No more interruptions, right," Mondo said, and Ishimaru nodded vigorously.

"No more."

So they crashed back onto the bed, Ishimaru landing on bottom with his back hitting the covers, kissing each other and grabbing at each other as well as they could. One of Mondo's hands went down and grabbed Ishimaru's ass, and Ishimaru's eyes widened for a second before copying him, feeling those tiger print boxer briefs with his own hands. Mondo shrieked.

Ishimaru paused. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked. Mondo propped himself up on his elbows and swallowed. His lower half was pressed into Ishimaru's and his hand was trapped underneath Ishimaru, and it was a bit uncomfortable. As well as that, that meant that their crotches were very close to rubbing against each other. Mondo had situated himself so that he was scooted closer to the wall than Ishimaru was, and considering Mondo was approximately five inches taller, this made them even closer _down there._

"No," Mondo said, his voice strangled. "I'm – good. Just – freaked me out a little."

Ishimaru raised an eyebrow. His hand was still on Mondo's ass. Mondo still looked freaked out.

So Ishimaru removed his hand and used it to pull Mondo's face closer to his. They kissed each other again, Mondo's tongue slipping into his mouth and Ishimaru managing not to bite it off, and Ishimaru was proud to think that it didn't even hurt a little bit this time. The feel of Mondo's skin against his excited him, the slight slick of their bodies when they got more into it and sweated excited him. A hot ball grew in his lower stomach, an almost painful feeling spreading through his groin. Mondo made a noise in the back of his throat and two of his fingers made their way underneath the elastic band of Ishimaru's briefs.

Ishimaru wriggled a little, trying to help him, and eventually they succeeded in removing Ishimaru's underwear with one final tug that sent Ishimaru's head crashing into the wall. It throbbed, but not quite as much as his erection, so he ignored it.

"Oh fuck bro, are you okay?" Mondo asked. Ishimaru nodded impatiently and shoved Mondo's hand back toward his crotch, and Mondo's face flushed. "You're okay."

"I'm f-fine," Ishimaru said through gritted teeth. Mondo's hand fumbled around at Ishimaru's groin, and eventually found its way around Ishimaru's cock and thought he hand was fumbling, rubbing a little and not quite sure and awkward because of the position, it felt _so m_uch better than Ishimaru was expecting and he couldn't help but make some noise. "Mondo Mondo Mondo Mondo Mondo-" _What's that behind Mondo? _"M_ondo- Monobear?" _

"What the fuck-" Mondo said, faltering and looking behind him. On the floor, right to the side of the bed, stood Monobear. "Wh_at the fuck?"_

He was just sort of staring. Ishimaru's face flamed, though he was still somehow painfully hard and then Mondo's hand jerked one more time and he came, hissing out a breath and arching his back, and Monobear sighed.

"You broke me," he said, turning and disappearing.

Mondo got off of him. He was just about as red as Ishimaru, and from the looks of it, he was having the same problems that Ishimaru had been having a bit earlier. "M' gonna go wash my hands and take care of this," Mondo said, face bright red. "You, ah, wanna get this peeled off of the bed so I can take a quick laundry run?"

"Would you like me to help you with-"

"Nope. No. I'm good. Thanks for asking. Nope."

He headed over to the bathroom, and Ishimaru sat naked on Mondo Oowada's bed, blinking a few times, before he decided that he might as well get the laundry ready.

* * *

><p><strong>So, this was requested by a user on Tumblr, who wanted NSFW Ishimondo, experimenting, also AWKWARDNESS. And awkwardness is my favorite, man. Also it's not too hard when it comes to Ishimondo. So this is what we've got.<strong>


End file.
